


Help Me Rebel

by YoungAuthor07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Illegal Activities, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Smut, Smutty, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAuthor07/pseuds/YoungAuthor07
Summary: The ten things that get under Alice Cooper's skin: Tattoos, piercings, The Serpents (a biker gang), the Blossoms, the Jones family, imperfection, family humiliation, FP Jones II, dishonesty, and her past life.19-year-old, naive Betty steps into a Serpent filled bar to uncover the greatest secret her mother withheld the entirety of her life; her mother's actual roots. Some digging and rekindling led her to Jughead Jones. After uncovering her mother's past, Betty follows Jughead in her attempt to escape the grip. The years of striving for tiresome perfection crumble  as she follows the third generation of Forsythe Pendleton Jones' drunkenly spoken motto, "Let's piss off your parents!"
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58





	1. Out Bid The Hierarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Please comment.

Her eyes followed the waves of apple juice climbing the walls of the wine glass she held. It had been a cold evening of winter, and the Cooper household had to make their yearly appearance at a charity benefit hosted by the Blossoms. Alice and Penelope had one-upped each other the entire night; it was honestly exhausting to the two cousins. 

“Some night,” Commented a man leaning over the railing. 

“It’s quite pretty,” Said Betty in that polite, practiced, Cooper charmed tone. 

“I agree. My son would have a field day out here taking pictures,” Laughed the older man as he skimmed his fingers through his jet black hair. He took a long drag from the cancerous stick.

“Well, it is a definite photograph material. I’ve heard that blood moons are the best to photograph, and full moons bring money or grant wishes and desires,” Betty explained, nursing the glass to her lips. She sipped the sparkling drink lightly. 

“Well, I’ve got to go bid for some useless collectible. At least it’s for a good cause,” He shrugs, rubbing the tip of the ciggy into a smoking station disposal then he tossed it into the ashtray.

Betty just nodded, peering up from her glass. 

She checked her watch every slow second of this bidding. Her mother forced her to bid on a drawing that one of the children created. She appreciated the effort the family members made to contribute to this big event. It was a cute thank you card written in poor penmanship that wooed all of the attendees, but it had some flaws, not that it mattered or anyone cared. By the time the bidding was done, her feet ached and she gained a new blister with every step she took. Alice gathered her items in the back of her Civic then waved her daughter goodbye. 

Betty straddled her bike and waited for the remaining cars to leave. Alice would have a heart attack if her daughter flaunted her real self. Betty smirked at the shocked expression of passers-by then revved her engine. Her bike grumbled into the starry night. 

Heels in hand, she slipped into her old room. She groaned and tumbled into her cozy comforter. Soft snores linger on her pillow as sleep consumes her. 

In the morning, Alice knocked lightly before pushing in the room. 

“Betty, what are you doing still asleep!?” Alice exclaimed, eyes bulged. The tray in her hands began to shake with nerves. 

“Recovering from that long charity event last night,” Betty sheepishly smiled. 

“This won’t do! We have lunch at twelve and dinner at seven, and it’s eight! What the hell!” Alice shrieked, dropping the tray on the dresser near the door.

“Mom, I’ll be ready in half an hour. The bakery opens at nine. I’m gonna get there with enough time to heat the cookies and mold the chocolate covered pretzels,” Betty groggily explained. 

“You better,” She replied, rolling her eyes with displeasure. Alice left the room with the bang of the door. 

Betty rolled out of bed, slipping into her housecoat. In an overwhelmed state, Betty’s dress had ridden up past the Alice approved length. The sparkles had disposed of themself over her bedsheets. The pink cotton was like a disco ball, shining all about the room. 

The ringlets mangled together to form a huge knot on the back of her hair. Her breath could kill. Must have been the terrible organic apple juice. Her makeup was terribly aruin; it was smudged. When the makeup was off, her lips stained rosy from the dark red lipstick she wore last night. "Oh well, fuck it." 

Her sister, Polly, conveniently left some rather vulgar clothes behind. Betty quickly slipped into ripped jean shorts. Alice would never approve of this, so she put some grey sweatpants over it. Next, she put on a professional looking button-up blouse; a cammio was under it. 

"Mom, I'm leaving. I'll come back and change later!" 

Before a word was uttered from her mother, she left for the bakery. 

It was a cute little shop that was hidden in the corner. It had a bit of an erotic name, but it was a place where the poor and rich families of Riverdale gather without fear. This place, along with Pop's, was neutral. No gangs controlled it, and no one dared rob it. Betty loved the little shop; it was a home she craved. 

People were already lined up at the door, mostly frequent beggars she'd have to chase off with a broom. The beggars in the morning were more hostile, so she'd chase them off in the morning then feed them what was leftover from yesterday at noon. It was like clockwork, and her mother hated that Betty fed the "low lifes" as she called them. 

"Guys, scatter! Feeding time at noon!" Betty exclaimed, holding a pink broom. 

Quickly, they all scattered away. 

Betty went back inside, fastly busying herself with tasks. 

Delicious smells arose from the shop, nipping at the passerby's nose. A strong, tall man like himself wouldn't dare step foot in that shop, so he nudged the female serpent next to him. "Go get me a cupcake from that shop over there." 

The girl scoffed, piercing him with her chocolate brown eyes. "Why can't you? Will it kill your masculine self? " 

He groaned, pushing her slightly with his shoulder. In a powerful stride, he pushed the glass door open. 

A beautiful blonde was restocking the baked goods. "Kev, I told you I had today. Go home and take care of your dad."

Betty's head whipped around, searching for her gay bestfriend, but she was greeted with a gangbanger. "Sorry, I don't open for another 15 minutes. I must've forgotten to lock it. You know what, my bad. What can I get you?" 

"I can come back if you'd like. I really don't mind," He insisted. 

He wasn't a frequent here, but he knew of Betty's caring nature. Everyone on the Southside did; she was like the female Pop. Unbiased. During the summers, Betty would bring lunches to the trailer parks all over, and she was kept safe by all. "No, c'mon, fresh out the oven. I have fresh chocolate strawberry or red velvet cupcakes." 

"I remember why I stay away from this shop. I might spend my rent!" He chuckled lowly. 

Betty pouted sympathetically. "How about a dozen cupcakes on the house?" 

"You sure? I have enough money to pay-" 

"No, they're gonna be thrown out anyway. The red velvet is always the last to go even after feeding the homeless and kiddos. I always get sad I can't eat them all." 

He obliged, nodding. 

Betty packed the dozen in a darker box that had a snake embroidered in the lid. In white sparkly pen, Betty wrote: "Enjoy guys. Love, Our Little Secret GM and Owner xx." 

In neatly stacked piles, Betty had boxes for each specific gang in Riverdale. There were only two gangs in Riverdale; the Ghoulies and the Serpents. Neither one of them dared fight in this territory.

Everyone knew that it was the Ghoulies that were high on jingle jangle and were the main drug dealers, but no one dared whisper a word. 

"Thank you."

Betty nodded, smiling. 

Sweet Pea left with a hidden grin from his pink and brown haired friend. 

"What's the good mood for?" 

"I got free Cupcakes from the bakery." 

"Was that her let you down easy gift? I saw some flirting in there, but it was kinda one sided," She shrugged, pulling open the box to retrieve a cupcake. 

"You know what, fuck you." 

"Wouldn't you like to, but that's rather reserved for my girlfriend, Pea." 

Meanwhile in the bakery, Betty was pulling cakes from fresh off the oven. Business was going to be slow, seeing as it was a weekday, but she had high hopes because of the gentleman this morning. 

Really should've gotten his number, Betty cursed mentally. 

Her day carried on uneventfully.   
  
In the present now, Sweet Pea happily presented the cupcakes to his inner circle. 

A dark haired Serpent with a crown topped beanie took a bite from the cupcake. "I love this place. Someone should get my birthday cake from here."

Pea chuckled, "We've been trying to explain that to you forever, but you were just stuck on that one bakery on Greendale, Jug."

He threw his hands up in defense. A small amount of icing smeared on his face like a child on their first Birthday. "Hey, it's a good bakery. But, I think I found my new favorite bakery."

Toni bit into another cupcake as she forced another one into her friend's, Fangs, hands. He smiled a blue icing filled smile.

Jughead combed back his dark locks, rubbing his somewhat bulging stomach. A loud, gassy burp fell from his lips. "Excuse me."

They all cringed, waving away the stench. 

"Gross," Toni whined. 

He ignored her comment. 


	2. Disastrous Fails and Cake Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it. I'm terrible at this lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this and unedited.

Betty collapsed against her bed tiredly. The warm embrace of her blanket easily brought her slumber. 

When she awoke, her hair was tangled but not as bad as yesterday. She decided to shower because these curls didn't want to come untangled. 

Warm water cascaded down her body, slipping along her curves. The water massaged her scalp then trickled down the rest of her exposed body. She thought of the Serpent that walked into the Bakery a week ago. He was tall with ravenous black locks that looked to be a form of bed head. 

His girlfriend was pretty, She thought to herself as she rubbed soapy suds all over her body. 

He had yet to make another appearance, but Betty was still awaiting his return. She fell into the warm embrace of the water. 

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Jughead Jones, infamous leader of the more peaceful gang, gelled back his hair then placed an old crown beanie on his head. 

"Jug, I swear to God if we miss Jellybean's recital then your mom will have both of our asses," Grumbled his cranky father. 

"I'm done. Let's go." 

The recital was simple. Jellybean, Jughead's little sister with brown hair and an extreme attraction to girls, was performing in the select chorus. The talent of her voice box amazed many. 

"Jelly, you did so good!" His mother, an older woman that was about her late thirties, cooed. She had placed a bouquet of flowers in her youngest child's hands. 

Jellybean's hands dropped a few meters with the weight setting in. "Mom!"

Jughead grabbed the flowers from her hand, figuring she wouldn't want to carry the obnoxiously large Carnations. 

"Can we go to Betty's place?" 

It was around noon when they arrived. Homeless, ranging from old to young, surrounded the store as a beautiful blonde passed out baked goods. 

"How can she afford this?" Jughead asked as they approached the shop.

"She has a rich friend that pays for it all. It's the one charitable thing the Lodge's do every year," JB explained, smoothing back her flyaways.

His jaw clenched when he roughly rubbed his stubbly chin. "Lodge? As in Hiram Lodge?" 

She shrugged, "No, Veronica Lodge. She broke away from her dad, and now she runs a fashion empire somewhere overseas." 

Betty's blonde hair swung in the wind as she whipped around from table to table. It was like the slow motion in a crappy romcom. "Hi guys." 

Words caught in his throat. "Um..erm..I," He blubbered until a bright sign caught his attention, "Cake!"

Betty arched her newly plucked eyebrow. "Huh?"

Jellybean laid a harsh slap on his back, forcing an awkward smile. "We're celebrating, and we want some cake from the finest bakery in town."

Betty resumed passing out old baked goods to the people. "Kev is inside. Don't worry, I already have premade cakes, so he doesn't almost burn down the kitchen."

A giggle elicited from her lips. The laughter spread faster than the plague, and people young and old were heaving from so much laughter. 

Even Jughead, the grump, had been laughing too. 

The family walked into the small shop, cracking jokes about Jughead's word vomit. 

JB walked over to the counter, tapping to get the gazing guys attention. "Kevin, how are you?" 

"I'm doing good. How's my favorite college student?" 

Jughead protectively stood behind her, hand resting on her shoulder.

She shrugged him off, jabbing at his side. "I'm doing good." 

Kevin bit back a laugh. "What can I get you? Besides from order you the Uhaul." 

Jellybean shook her head, cheeks pinking from holding back her laughter. "Can we have a Italian rum cake? It's my favorite!"

Kevin scribbled the cake down on the notepad that had been conveniently placed near the register. "It's a really good cake. And when Betty makes it, it's better than se-other bakery cakes."

Gladys and FP exchanged knowing looks. Kevin was clearly gay; it radiated from him like the sun on a hot day.

Kevin stuffed his hands into plastic gloves, pushing the door open with his hip. The door flopped back and forth for a bit. 

He excitedly pulled out his phone, typing a message to his and Betty's friend across the globe about the customer that just walked in. Like a good, clean person he disposed of the contaminated gloves. 

The family could be heard laughing. 

He boxed up the already decorated cake for them when Betty swung the door open. 

"I need my break after this," Betty groaned, falling onto the stool next to the fondant station. 

Kevin tried to hide the smile forming on his lips. "I can handle our table out there."

Betty slumped against the counter, laying her head back on the cool counter. "You sure? I know hot boys make you weak in the knees." 

A small gasp fell from his lips as he opened his mouth to protest, "I-"

"Save your breath for a dumbass. I know you, Kev." 

He huffed, rolling his eyes. Her words were everything but lies. 

Betty giggled at her obviously annoyed best friend, "He's straight, you know."

"The only thing I know is that he has the hots for you. He literally word vomited all over you!" Kevin exclaimed, aggressively pushing away the cake. 

Betty lifted herself from the stool, walking towards the cake. Gingerly, she picked up the cake. He opened the door for her. 

Her hand had a slight shake with nerves. Not everyday a hot guy around her age comes into the shop. 

As she walks behind them with the cake, Jughead's hand flings up. Que the suspenseful music. Almost in slow motion, his hand connected with the pretty box, flinging the cake onto Betty. 

"Ah!"

Scrambling, he pushed the chair back and grabbed the napkins off the table. 

Betty wiped the cake from her eyes. "Shit." 

"I'm so sorry," He apologized, taking the messy box from her hands. 

Holy shit! Betty's mouth almost fell agape. Sex on legs presented himself right in front of her. Her thighs clenched involuntarily. "Y-You're good. I'm gonna go remake the cake." 

Betty ran back to the kitchen where Kevin was wiping down the fondant station. "Oh, my God, B! What happened?" 

"I need a cake, a shower, and some new underwear."

He laughed, "I know right." 

In the customer part of the bakery, Jughead mentally was slapping himself. 

"Great way to get a girl, Jug. Way to knock the cake out of her hands," Jellybean teases.

Jughead slammed his head on the table. "Damn it." 

The guy originally taking their order approached their table tensely. "I'm sorry, but that was our last Italian rum cake. Would you like to wait the four hours it'll take to make, or would you rather get another cake? Again, sorry. I'm gonna be taking over for Betty."

Jellybean slapped the back of Jughead's head causing FP to howl in laughter. "Kevin, just get us a red velvet cake please, and tell Betty that Jughead is sorry for being a clumsy asshole."

Kevin laughed lightly, "Okay. I'll tell Betty that. So, cream cheese icing like our college years?"

"Yes. And make sure it is Betty's icing." 

Kevin goes in the back. 

Some short twenty minutes later, a wet haired Betty reemerged from the kitchen with a cake in hand. "I'm sorry about the wait, and I forgive you for getting cake all over me." 

He wanted to die in a hole, officially; not everyday you spill a cake on a beautiful woman. 

Gingerly, Betty set down the cake in the center of the table. "Enjoy, guys. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

They all smiled wide, Jones's grins; these grins only came around when food was present. 

Hours passed, the Jones left the bakery with no more incidents (Jughead not having the balls to get Betty's number), and Betty closed the store a little bit earlier. She was now resting at her mother's home before it was time to go out with her friends. Her apartment was under renovation at the current moment.

No outfits seemed to be accommodating to the secret club her best friend ran from afar, La Bonne Nuit, so Betty snooped in her sister's closet. It was one of the only logical things a nineteen year old could do. Right? 

It was nine pm when Betty tiptoed out into the hallway in childish pajamas. Broken floorboards creaked under her tiny, socked feet. The door croaked the dirties of betraying noises, almost like it was intentional. Groans of stirring sounded from the neighboring room. 

As loud as it opened, the door closed quite quietly. Betty lightly stepped to the closet, immediately diving into the many boxes. 

One distant from the other caught her eye. It was more worn and had been labeled in smudged black ink.

That box was about to propel Betty into an adulthood she would have never expected. With bikers, and gangs, and the one and only Jughead Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I drop my Wattpad @ in the next part?  
> Drop a comment please x  
> Should I make this longer? I'm sorry I can't top everyone else. I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, but not Bughead.

"Smith?" Betty scoffed, reading off the leather jacket with the embroidered green snake. 

Pictures of young Alice had been spread all over her bed. One stood to her attention. A man, roughly her mother's age at the time, had his arm slung around her waist while their heads had been cocked back in a blissful laughter. 

"What the hell?" 

An old, dingy yellow folder fell from an old photo album. Instantly, Betty picked it up. 

This box was like the bearer of Alice's secrets. Like a key to her past that was limited in stories Betty was told as a young girl. 

Her phone vibrated on her bed. The icon with Kevin's profile popped onto the newest mobile phone's screen. She slided the green icon. "Hey, what's up?"

"We're going to the club in an hour, or did you forget?"

Betty, face palmed herself mentally. Haphazardly, Betty stuffed the items into the box and kicked it under her bed. "Shit. Yeah, I'm getting ready."

"Mhm, hunny I can hear the pajamas you have on screaming to come off through the phone." 

Betty rolled her eyes, undressing completely. "They're off. Should I do the white or the blue underwear set?"

"The blue. It totally suits your body. Wear that purple dress we just bought." 

She dug through her closet, gliding the hangers back and forth. A pastel purple, body con dress that went to her mid thigh. "I love this dress. Now, onto the make up." 

"Something simple but sexy. Maybe like some highlighter and a coat of concealer to rid you of those eye bags. Damn, the witch of the west."

Betty giggled. 

After a rough 45 minutes, Betty made her way down the ladder in red bottoms gifted to her by Veronica. 

Once on the ground, she uncovered the tarp on her bike. Her hair was too gorgeous to mess up, so she tossed the helmet off to the side. 

Wind nipping at her exposed thighs and hair carrying in the cold breeze, Betty gained a new confidence. She was going to have her first one night stand today. It happened to be a last minute decision. She had an ex boyfriend that just failed in the pleasure department. 

Veronica and her had a terribly long history. In the beginning of Senior year, Veronica helped Betty make the discovery of her sexuality after the heartbreak she persevered. Then she helped teach Betty how to pleasure a woman the right way. 

Veronica was another story within herself. Veronica opened Betty up to the wonderful world of kinks and toys. 

The lights were dimmed, sweaty bodies crumpled together on a dancefloor. They all had elegance in their sways. 

Kevin had been noticeable tucked away in the cornering, admiring from afar. Dark hair, tall, and handsome. Just his type. 

Betty floated along the floor, smiling at passersby. People had beautiful dresses and suits on, some even had funky costumes on. It was a fun mix. 

Betty watched Kevin sore through the crowd, eyeing the other man like he was his prey. 

It was a night to relieve stress and be free. Betty's hair was down, and she felt loose. Maybe a little tipsy as she downed the last of her champagne.

A platinum blonde. That was new. Rarely, she was seen around here. Maybe she was new.

Betty's thoughts were broken with the catch of her eye. Smirking, the woman finished her matinee. The girl blushed when Betty smirked and winked. 

With liquid courage, Betty made her way over to the girl. "Hey, Mama's." 

"Hi yourself, pretty lady."

Betty lifted herself onto the neighboring stool. Huskily, Betty whispered in her ear, "You're pretty cute." 

"Nope, I'm Jen," She giggled drunkenly.

Both women were incredibly intoxicated by now. This was the more heated part of the night. Rooms were open to the public for whichever desire they wish to fulfill. 

In one of the rooms, Betty's hand was wrapped around Jen's throat, rings imprinted the skin as their tongues slosh together haphazardly in a heated kiss. Betty's other hand was in better use, ghosting along the other woman's thigh. Jen had been pinned against the wall while Betty hiked Jen's legs up around her waist.

"T-Touch me. Pl-Please," Jen pleaded, wantonly grinding against Betty's pelvis. 

Betty's hands raked up high, cupping Jen's heat. 

She shuddered and gasped, gripping onto Betty's shoulder. 

Breathlessly, she brought Betty into a bruising kiss. 

"Fuck, Betty please." 

Smirking, she slipped past the lace that barely covered her centre and entered two fingers while circling her clit. 

Jen's hips met her thrusts. Betty removed her fingers when she threw Jen onto the bed. 

"No, no, no!" She protested. 

Betty kneeled over her, pulling her into a tongue-filled kiss. Betty suckled love bites along her chests.

"Police!" A group shouted up the stairs. 

Who said this was ever a legal club, huh? Betty didn't, that is for sure. 

The girl jumped out the window onto the tree while Betty slipped out the secret passage. 

Her bike. Her transportation. It was the reason they were there. It was covered in yellow police tape. Fuck, Alice probably reported it missing. 

After some internal fighting, Betty decided to get her bike back. 

She placed a sweet smile on her lips, walking towards the men in uniform. 

Leather jackets. Not just any jackets, Ghoulie jackets. 

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with my bike?" Betty asked cautiously. 

Three men backed away from the bike. A woman straddled the bike. "Get lost, blondie." 

"Are you new to town? Because that's not the way to speak to Betty." 

They all gasped, excluding the begrudged woman. She cackled, "Is that supposed to scare me?" 

Betty batted her fake eyelashes at the sass. "Call Malachi, Hun. He can explain to you why you don't fuck with me." 

She cackled at Betty. 

That woman had committed treason without realization. Betty was off limits to mess with, and if Betty were to marry into another gang, she would still be protected. It was a rule that all gangs met and agreed on together. 

Her face was ghostly after the chat she had with Malachi. Terrified, the woman dismounted the bike. "I-I'm sorry." 

Hate had no room in Betty's heart. Betty smiled sweetly, "Stop by the shop for a cupcake." 

She wasn't mean, but petty just happened to be her middle name.

They all scattered away from Betty's bike. 

Betty picked off the caution tape. Huffing, she kicked up the stand. It was truly annoying. In the back of her mind, she wished cockblocks on them for the rest of their lives. 

She did not have clarity in her vision, so she didn't drive. It was sure to end bad if she did. 

A bus stop! Betty cheered mental. 

Stumbling most of the way, Betty finally found the lonely bench. The next stop was not for a few hours. 

Some time between three am and four am, Betty fell asleep on the bench. 

Stupid. Idiotic. Dangerous. The words would fall from her mother's lips if she found her daughter here. 

A cool gush of wind stroked her face. It seemed to be six am from the looks of it. The sun lumed over towards the far East, lighting up the blue sky. 

Untouched. No one touched her. Betty chalked it up to the fact of the large tree branches blocked her from plain eyes. 

A stronger breeze whisked by. Her body shivered, but her arms felt oddly warm. Velvety. Leathery. 

Panicked, Betty's eyes darted to the material draped over her body. Snake eyes stared back into her greenish, blue iris. A small, peep fell from her lips, "What the fuck?" 

Splitting pain throbbed through her head, almost as if toddlers wearing cleats were using her brain as a bounce house. Nausea washed over her stomach. Soon after, her guts were being spilled onto a nearby tree.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed a very angry gang member. 

Fear belittled Betty into a frozen status. 

His neck was covered in her vomit. 

Full Cooper's mode kicked into Betty's fight or flight. She took the handkerchief from her purse and began to wipe his neck. 

It was gross, and the light annoyingly shined in her eye as if they were the intended targets. "I'm so sorry." 

He peered up at her, piercing her with his icy blue gaze. 

An excited chill shot down her spine. Maybe her night, or shall we say morning, was not going to be as unfulfilled. 

The gaze lingered a bit longer until Betty's phone rang in her purse. 

Kevin. His name should really be cockblock. Betty glanced at Jughead before swiping the green accept button. "Hello?"

"Where are you!?" 

A greater pain shot through her head. "Sh, asshole. I'm out. Cover for me when my mother calls." 

Jughead snagged his lips between his teeth, withholding laughter.

Betty jabbed him in the stomach area. Solid. Muscle. Nothing more, nothing less. "Kev, look I got to go. Just don't tell my mother I was almost arrested." 

Some air escaped his lips along with a partial laugh. 

The phone went dead. 

"What the hell, man?"

"Nothing. I mean you look twenty, and you're scared of your Mommy finding out you slept on a park bench." 

Betty looked him up and down with the most disgusted look. Flipping her hair, she walked away from the stranger covered in her throw up; his jacket still slung on her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad @/ Bughead_x_bellarke   
> Basically the same thing, just two books of oneshots


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. I do reply to comments, just an fyi. Love yous xx <3

"You did what!" Kevin exclaimed, spitting out his hot coffee.

"I threw up all over him! It was terrible! Do you know how hot he was!?" 

Kevin gasped audibly, "Oh. My. God. I'm going to die from second hand embarrassment!" 

"I know. I just walked away with his jacket still on!" Betty exclaimed, placing her coffee on the table.

He stopped mid sip. "You still have his jacket?" 

Betty nodded, slurping up her tea. 

His jaw hung open. "Bitch, you haven't looked for a name on the jacket!?" 

She shook her head, perplexion overtaking her face. 

Shocked, Kevin gasps, "Have I taught you nothing!?" 

She raises her eyebrow. 

He shakes his head disapprovingly. "Ugh, we'll take care of this later. I want to finish my coffee in peace." 

A smirk covers Betty's lips. "How was that cutie you hooked up with?" 

A small smile began to form on his face. He attempted to bite it back but failed miserably. "Um, we hung out after mans basically rearranged my intestines. His name is Fangs, and we have a date on Friday." 

His blush had been burning up the building. 

"Awe, baby Kevvy got a date. It's every mother's dream. I'm gonna cry!" Betty cooed, fanning away her nonexistent tears. 

He laughed, shaking his head in embarrassment and disappointment. 

The doorbell chimed. It was 1 pm, so lunch time was over. 

Remember the Cooper laws, Betty darted her eyes to Kevin. It wasn't nice to stare. 

She shivered at the sound of her mother in her subconscious. "Here, I got this one."

"Thank you." 

Betty carried her dirty napkins and dishes to the sink before quickly rinsing her hands. 

"Hun, take your time. I have to decide on cake," The short woman chuckled.

A sudden gust of wind from the open window revealed the pink tips of her hair. 

Betty dries her hands on her messy apron. "Well, maybe I can help?" 

"It's my fiancee's and I's anniversary on Friday, and I want to propose. She's my everything," The girl explained, hopelessly sighed. 

Betty presumed she was picturing her future wife in her trance. "I can bake a pride cake. Like the layers can be the lesbian pride flag. Or a bi flag. Or pan. I love pride stuff." 

"Yes, I want something super gay. I was wondering if you could help me propose. I love her, and she's the one," The woman smiled, recollecting memories from her soon-to-be wife.

"What's your cake flavor? I mean personally, I think funfetti is going to be the gayest flavor possible," Betty recommended, picking up a notebook and pen.

The woman chuckled, "Oh, my God, my fiance would love you. I think funfetti is also the gayest, so I'll take it." 

Betty scribbled the cake order on the notepad. "Any word you want to say besides from the question? Or designs?" 

She took a second, engrossed in deep thought. "You mentioned pride flags. Could you do a bi flag on one side then the lesbian flag on the other side?" 

Betty smiled at her warmly, "Yes. I'm so excited to make this cake. Can I have a name and date to put it under?" 

"Uh, yeah, Toni and the twenty fourth of May, " She replied, biting her lip. Carefully, Toni pulled the velvet box from her pocket. 

Betty placed her notepad down off to the side, eyeing the black box. She shook her hand towards the box. "Can I?" 

Toni nodded, "Be careful. It's a keepsake." 

Betty smiled softly. Gingerly, she flipped the lid back with a 'pop'. Her mouth hung as she gawked at the ring. It was beautiful! "This is so pretty. I may need to clean in up a bit, but it's so pretty. Your fiance is a lucky gal." 

"I'm the lucky one, truly." 

It was evident that Toni was completely in love with her significant other. 

Betty grinned at her. Most of Betty's life, she was only surrounded by her parents' loveless marriage, but they did not divorce yet. Her mother thought that if they seperated then she would be seen as week, so her children endured trauma from their fights. It wasn't a happy childhood, but she couldn't change her past. 

Toni was tapping on the counter when Betty broke from her trance. 

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about designs," She fibbed, forcing a smile. 

Toni smiled back at her. "Don't worry about it. I was wondering if I could get a straight black coffee and a green tea?" 

Betty added up all the charges on the register. "Yeah. The total comes to about a hundred dollars." 

Toni opened her brown leathered wallet, retrieving her debit card. The items listed on the screen then the price seen in the little box. She slid her card, awaiting the successful beep of the card. 

A loud approval rang from the machine. 

Betty turned, pressing on the coffee machine. She tore the slip of paper off and hung it on the clothespin. She wiped her hands on her apron as she pushed open the revolving door to the kitchen. 

Kevin gathered up his dishes and trash into a busboy container. A wash rag glided across the dark tabletop, elegantly brushing the crumbs into the bin. 

The glass doors clacked, alerting the rest of the store that another customer had arrived. 

Kevin placed the bin and rag back at the busboy station. Dusting his hands off on his apron, he grabbed a notepad from behind the counter. 

Finally, he turned to see Jellybean's brother and the girl, whoms name he just learned to be Toni, sitting across from each other. 

Kevin stood at the end of the table, offering a comforting smile. "Hi, can I get you guys anything?" 

Toni shook her head politely, "I ordered coffee from the lady at the counter. I think she's in the back." 

Kevin clasped his hands together, smushing the pen and notepad in between his hands. "I'll get those cups of coffee for you guys." 

Before they could say anything else, he walked away.

A string was hung along the wall with clothespins conveniently placed along the length of the string. In Betty's handwriting, directions for the order were in two simple lines. 

"Coffee. Bring over creamer," He mumbled as he read it to himself. 

Peering into the small in front of him, he spotted Betty slinking down in mortification. He shot her a confused look. She just pressed her finger to her lips, motioning to him to stay silent. 

Kevin painted a smile on his face as he presented the table with their creamer and coffee. "Anything else I can get you guys?" 

Jellybean's brother shook his head, "Not right now, but thank you." 

Kevin offered one last smile before going into the back with Betty. 

Frantically, Betty stumbled to her feet. She whisper shouted to Kevin, "Did he see me?" 

Perplexed, Kevin shook his head, "I don't think so." 

Distraught, Betty undoes her apron string and hooks it past her head. "Good. I'm gonna take the rest of the day. I threw up on him when he gave me his jacket after I had a killer hangover." 

Wordlessly, she exited through the backdoor. Within minutes, she was speeding down the secretive streets of Riverdale. 

She tiptoed into the house cautiously. Her mother wasn't supposed to be home for a while, but she could never be too careful with Alice Cooper.

Hopefully, her home was going to be finished by the end of the month. It was such a joyous occasion. No more of the scariest woman alive waking her up at the ass crack of dawn. 

Sighing, Betty fell back onto her bed. It was so nice to rest in a fresh duvet and sheets. She was still a disgusting, sweaty mess from work. 

Her eyes wonder along her room. The dark, smudged words made direct eye contact with her. The box! 

Betty raced to get under her bed. She pulled the broken box on her bed. Haphazardly, she dug in the box. The case files. 

She flipped open the first page. A news clipping from exactly thirty years ago. Some sort of creepy looking asylum could be seen in the files."The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy?" 

Betty reached onto her nightstand, pulling her laptop onto her bed. Quickly, she typed in the name of the asylum. 

"A home for demented and/or pregnat young woman," She read aloud. 

Betty leaned down, opening her drawer. Her hand scanned over the endless junk food in her drawer, concluding that a tangy taste was her craving tonight. Salt and vinegar chips. This was really going to be a long night. 

Betty pushed her computer away, shoveling the greasy goodness into her mouth. She opened up the file again; she slid the news clippings out of the file. 

Official looking papers caught her eye. A birth certificate made out to Charles Smith. She scanned the mother and father slot to find her mother's name in the spot. Why was FP Jones the father slot? Alice despises the Jones's. Why is he in the father slot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Bikers are dangerous. Her mother always reminded her of this. 

Then why was her mother slumming it with her so despised enemy? Maybe that was her prejudice against the group. There had to be a deep story, so now, she was dressed in a leather bodysuit, one that resembled something out of a spy movie, and set outside the bikerbar. All her curves were hugged, much to her displeasure, but it was the outfit her mother had worn in the photo. Betty even had put her mother's jacket on. 

A bit of liquid courage was sure to help with the stress, she downed a shot of straight vodka before she left her home. 

She inhaled a heavy breath. Her palm pressed on the handle, successfully allowing her access to the bar. Nerves prick her all over hence the goosebumps erupting on her body. 

All eyes, young and old, gawked at her up and down. 

She took a seat at the bar with her fake ID clenched in her pocket. "Barkeep, may I have a gin and tonic?" 

An elder man, in his late forties, turned to face her as he stuffed a rag inside a nice glass. "You left us, Alice. Now, you barge in here without giving us warning. What the fuck!" 

Betty gulped. What the hell had her mother gotten herself into? 

Her caution was now thrown to the wind. She pierced her perfectly red stained lips, a sassy smirk forming on her lips. "I'm not this Alyssa you speak of. I found this jacket at the Goodwill." 

The man leaned down, leveling with Betty. He hissed venomously, "Listen, Blondie. That jacket doesn't fucking belong to you. Take it off!" 

Betty plugged her nose. "My God! Your breath stinks!" 

An inhumane growl came from his lips. "Watch your mouth." 

Now, all the Serpents were focused on her, watching her as if she were the last of the prey in a lion's den. Eyes penetrated through her as if she were made of glass. 

Betty removed her large hoop earrings, sizing up to the man. "I think you should watch your mouth." 

A harsh chuckle erupted from the man on the steps. Finally, the Serpent king has arrived. 

Her eyes roamed up the stairs. He was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. Pure sex on legs. 

"Toni, bring her up into my office. We'll show her how to keep her mouth shut,"He sternly explained to the pink highlighted haired girl next to him. 

She has seen them around her shop before. But, everyone has seen them before. People speculated about the identity of the Serpent king, but no one except the gang knew his actual identity. Jughead Jones, better known as Jellybean's brother in her mind, was the Serpent king. Interesting. 

The small woman tangled Betty's red dyed hair between her fingers.

Betty bit back her groan of pain.

A crowd of leather clad bikers cleared a path to the staircase. She was in for it if Boss had to come out of his office. 

Her questions were going to be answered hopefully before she creamed herself. He was insanely hot to say the very least. 

The only sound in the intense room were the scuffling of the Serpents gathering and the clicking of her heeled, black boots. Her feet were blistering already from the tight fit of the boots. They were her sister's boots from highschool. After Polly, Betty's sister, had gotten pregnant in highschool, her feet no longer fit the tiny shoes. She jumped from a size 5 to a size 7. 

The door closed with a loud thud. Betty gulped at the harsh gaze of the pair. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He spat venomously. It was like he was spitting acid with every word he spoke. 

Betty shimmied her tiny hand into her tight pockets. The warm film texture met her hand. "I need help."

A coarsed laughing stirred in the back of his throat, but he suppressed it. Intrigued, he eyeballed her leather clad body. "So you, a north sider, come to my bar?" 

A bemused cackle sounded from the corner of the room. The short, brown haired woman was standing sternly with her arms crossed. "Are you literally insane? We're a gang, not an open invite bar!" 

His sight snapped to her. "Topez, out!" He sneered, snapping his fingers at her. 

Smoke could blow from his ears if it were possible. Toni obliged, fear striking in her eyes. That was the first time she had ever seen him this angry. 

He waited until Toni left. Betty's facade was obvious to him. The bright twinkle in her eye was always noticeable to him. Maybe he just over observed her when they last met properly, when she wasn't puking all over him and stealing his jacket. "Now, tell me what you're doin' in my bar, actually."

Betty sighed, holding the photograph out to him, "My mom is hiding something. I know it. That man in the photo is not my father. I have no idea who he is." 

He took the picture, examining it. His eyes shot up to Betty as he palmed his cheek. "That's my father. Where did you get this?" 

Frightened, Betty shallows hard. He was an intense man to say the least. "I-erm. I-I got-erm." 

"Spit it out!" He shouted at her. A form of regret pinged in his stomach, but he ignored it. He was a ruthless leader and a potential threat could be sitting in front of him. 

Betty calmed her nerves, inhaling a deep breath. "It was in a box of my mom's old crap. That's why I'm here. I need to find out the secret my mother keeps." 

He leaned his hands back on his desk, pulling his butt up onto the dark stained wooden desk. His fingers ran across the young man's face. It was almost like he was looking in a mirror. "What else have you found out about your mother? What made you step into this bar full of dirty bikers?" 

Betty straightened her posture and crossed her leg. It was her business stance, and it was very intimidating to clientele. A snide small toyed with her lips. "I have reason to believe that my mother was with your father for sometime, romantically. She's always kept this a secret. I want to find out why." 

His large hand clenched his own chin, fingers skimming his round lips. "Ah, so you come to the bar with that jacket on? Then you get in the barkeeps' face?" 

Betty nodded, "I figured it was the only way to talk to you. Not my brightest moment, but it worked." 

He emitted a throaty chuckle, "Of course it fucking worked! You were yelling in the face of a biker!" 

"Yeah, I know. I just want to find out what my mother is hiding. I need your help," Betty explained, releasing a long withheld breath. 

He sighed. He cared about her, and he did not know why. Something had drawn him to her like moths are attracted to a flame. "I'll help you. You have to look like someone fucker you up. Smudge your makeup and ruffle your hair. Then get the fuck out my bar!" 

She flinched at the harsh yelling. Betty thought they were making great progress. 

Jughead hopped off the table, stalking towards the mini bar. He unscrewed the lid from the tall whiskey bottle. Two glasses were poured. His arm extended with the glass in hand. "Here, an apology for being a dick." 

She took the small glass in her hand, taking an instant sip of the alcohol. She hacked at the burn stinging in her throat. "Worst apology ever." 

He chuckled at her, downing the liquid, "You need to toughen up." 

She shook her head, giggling through her, now calm, coughing. 

That giggle was going to be the death of him. It was such a gorgeous sound that he wanted to record and play on repeat. 

Betty began to tease her hair, knotting it up. "I don't know what else to really do to myself. Do you have makeup somewhere around here?" 

He shrugged, pouring himself another glass. "Maybe. Check the closet." 

She shuffled through all sections of the closet. Not much prevail besides from a purple and blue eyeshadow. But she could make it work. 

An hour later, she was exiting with a torn bodysuit and a black eye made of makeup. 

What was she getting herself into? A Serpent could be trouble. Maybe his trouble would do her mother some good. After all, her mother was once his type of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on hiatus due to my poor mental health. I do update on my Wattpad @ Bughead_x_bellarke


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not officially back. Trying to get better tho

Aphrodite purred at the end of her feet, rubbing her head across Betty's feet. Betty giggled at her, "Hi cutie. You're glad to be home, aren't you?" 

The kitten mewed at Betty in response. 

Sighing, Betty pushed her laptop down onto her torso, allowing room for Aphrodite to come lay on her chest as she worked. Aphrodite was Betty's 5-month-old kitten that had stripes like a tiger. "C'mon, get up here, Aphrodite."

The kitten hopped up on the couch and onto Betty's chest. Her little paws stepped around on Betty's chest before settling and curling up into a ball.

The cursor glided along the sidebar, moving her through her recommended to follow on social media.  _ SP_13 _ was the top suggestion. She clicked on it. 

"Damn it, it's private," Betty mumbled quietly. 

The kitten curiously eyed her with glossy eyes. 

"I know, it's sad. Maybe we should try to look at his following," Betty suggested, her soft hands gliding over Aphrodite's fluffy fur. 

She just purred at Betty. 

Betty went to click on his following, but she was met with a mutual they both follow.  _ Cheryl Blossom.  _ Betty's dearest cousin. 

"Hm, looks like Auntie Cheryl follows him. Maybe we should call her. What do you think?" 

Aphrodite had been asleep on her. 

"Yeah, I think we should call her too." 

Betty began pressing in the number before noticing the time half way through dialing. It was 2 am, and she had just returned home from her recent adventure. 

She clipped her laptop shut and tossed it onto her glass coffee table. Her night time shower had been calling her name.

Fluffy pink towels and different color wash cloths were the only things for her bathroom she liked purchasing after she found out her skin care routine was full of shitty things to put on your face. 

The leather stuck to every crook, cranny, and crevasse Betty had. It was so unlike her normal attire of simple, reserved outfits. For example, her closet was piled in sundresses and sweaters with pencil skirts or not-so-form fitting jeans while she had stolen that outfit from the box. 

After some shimmying and a ton of sweating, the hardest part came, getting it past her thighs. Every girl has that one struggle of clothes not being able to fit one part of their body, but it fits the other part of your body. 

The struggle was terrible. Betty would have preferred to peel raw potatoes with her fingernails then try to put that leather monster back on. Speaking of potatoes, her stomach grumbled at that moment. 

Her belly pushed out slightly.  _ No one has a flat stomach for real,  _ she reminded herself. 

Finally, she twisted the cool metal handle and warm, brisk streams flowed from the showerhead. One foot dipped into the tub, testing out the water. 

"Perfect," She concluded, water cascading down her body. 

Memories of the earlier events played in her mind. For some odd reason, she could only remember his features. His brooding stance, his defined hands, and the flexing of his muscles against the restricting button down. 

Her hands wandered to her own thighs, ghosting up higher to her most vulnerable of places. The shower water was not the only thing slicking down her thighs. Betty parted them a little, allowing her hand to touch where she most needed it. 

Her fingers glided over her heat, circling her clit. A soft moan fell from her lips. 

Two digits entered her, walls instantly clinging around them. It had been a while if she was being honest. Her last boyfriend, which she was involved with for maybe some of Senior year, had been her one and only. Hopefully that is going to change soon. 

Betty pumped her digits in and out, bringing her to a closer release. She fell against the freezing shower tile, chest heaving. Her vision blurred as she whimpered an inaudible cuss. 

With one last flicker over her clit, her high hit, leaving her thighs trembling from the activity. "Fuck!" 

Breathlessly, Betty slid down the shower wall into the square bathtub. 

Water was still falling from the showerhead, dripping down the wall onto her back. She popped her fingers into her mouth, sucking off her release. After some composure, Betty lifted herself up into the water, determined to wash the red dye out of her blonde waves. 

She poured clear, strawberry scented shampoo into her hands and rubbed it on her scalp, massaging it lightly. Suds flows down her body. 

Extra conditioner stripped the horrid red from her hair. A washcloth glided over her nether regions, carefully scrubbing her areas that were still recovering from her euphoric pleasure. 

Betty twisted the knob, turning off the, now freezing, water. She stepped out onto her fluffy, light pink and wrapped herself up into a luxurious towel. 

100 strokes of her hair with a hair brush, one melatonin tablet, and a set of fluffy socks later, Betty was cuddled under her white duvet with Aphrodite, who had been on the bed after Betty had gotten out the shower.

Across town, Jughead was still at the bar with a drink in his hand. Events of tonight were still fresh on his mind. 

He chugged the rest of the liquid, a subtle burn lurking in the back of his throat. 

Was he really doing this? Helping a girl he hardly knows uncover a secret of her mother….. and his father. 

His father was a man of many secrets. Growing up, Jughead only knew that his father ran a gang of dangerous men and, now, women. 

"Another one, Toni," Jughead groaned, large hand audible thumping on the bar. 

Toni pushed his hand off the bar. "You've had enough. Go upstairs and sleep it off." 

He pushed his hand back. "No, another one, Toni. Or I'll tell Cheryl about the-" 

Toni slapped her hand over his mouth, yelling, "Sweet Pea!" 

Sweet Pea stopped playing pool, cue bottom slipping down to meet the unswept floor of the Whyte Wyrm. In a few long strides, he approached the bar. "What's up, Toni?"

"Take him upstairs. He's had enough, Sweets," Toni instructed, picking up his empty shot glass and lightly wiping the stained countertop. 

Groaning, Sweet Pea lifted Jughead's fit arm around his neck, steadily allowing Jughead weight to shift onto him. 

The stairs were a bit of a struggle due to Jughead's feet dragging as he dozed off every now and again. 

He bundled up on his bed, cuddling into a ball. Soft snores lingered in the hallway of the upstairs apartment. 

_ He was in the woods, panting. The moonlight simmered down on a pale girl running in front of him. Her hair was golden and in a fancy bun.  _

_ His body was exposed and so was hers. A blanket was draped over his and her body. Then another blanket sat underneath him, protecting them from the dewy grass. _

_ "We shouldn't be doing this, Jug. My mom will kill me if she finds out about us," She mumbled softly into his hair.  _

_ He looked up at her, gently getting used to the warmth of her grasp. The whiskey in his system was still present, but it made his vision clearer. "Baby, let's piss off your parents."  _

_ Her glossy green eyes connected with his, tears threatening to spill. "I-I think I love you."  _

He bolted upright. His eyes darted to the clock. The clock read 5:00 am. 

Why was he dreaming about a stranger? And why did he crave it so bad? His hand dragged across his goosebump covered shoulder, trying to feel that safety and warmth the green eyed beauty had given him. 

Roughly, he rubbed his hands over his face and threw his blanket off. 

A refreshing splash of water woke him up. It was Toni's big day today. She was going to pop the big question; she was going to propose to the love of her life. 

Cake Duty. He was assigned f-ing cake duty.  _ Maybe they'll be hot, _ he hoped.

He searched the drawers for a nice button up. It was a black-tie affair. Finally, a reason for these mucks to dress up in something other than leather clad. 

He sat on the dingy lounge chair, looking up and admiring the early haze of the sky. Different colors and shades present in his eyes. So picture worthy. 

His camera was on a makeshift side table made out of old beer boxes, so he grabbed it and snapped some photos. 

It had been awhile since he indulged in simple pleasures. He opened a pack of cancerous sticks and popped one in his mouth. A small flame flicked against the tip of the cigarette. 

Small puffs of smoke emitted into the air surrounding him. Faint nicotine hung on his clothes, even clinging onto his button up and slacks for the event that started at 8:30 for intermediate family. 

He never took to smoking frequently but smoked when he really craved it. After the recent events, he really needed some stress relief. 

Once in a while, he had enjoyed his partaking in somewhat illegal smoking of a certain drug. Hey, it's legal in most states! 

…. **now** . 

The cake was going to be delivered at 8 am, and the brisk soon-to-be spring wind seemed to already skim across the windows, taunting Betty about the arrival of her favorite season. 

She longed to paint her walls with lush vegetation and decorate cupcakes with the most divine icing roses. Spring was the best time to sell some of her seasonal lemonade. Business boomed with the kids running right to her spot afterschool. 

Currently, the clock reads 7:37 am.  _ Shit _ ! She was going to be late.

Hurriedly, she packed the three-tier cake into the back of a van she fixed up. Her father loved cars, so she became a real mechanic.

On the way there, she took a sharp right turn into traffic. She was definitely going to be late by a few minutes at least.

“Why can nobody drive? Fucking New Yorkers,” She grumbled, digging her nails into the steering wheels. 

One care came in, cutting across the lanes without a blinker. His license plate had New Jersey listed as his state. 

“Fucking out of state drivers!” Betty shouted, rolling down the window, “use you’re fucking blinker, you dick!”

The guy poked his hand out the window and flipped her the finger. 

She slammed down on her horn. “Fuck you!”

Soon enough, the Southside exit appeared on the left-hand side. She switched lanes, zooming off the highway and into the rundown town. After a few turns, she finally arrived at the Wyte Wyrm. 

Betty quickly unloaded the cake onto her rolling shelf. Her arms sunk as the weight of the shifting cake settled in. 

“Need some help with that?” A voice echoed behind her. 

She turned to see the same man that she gave free cupcakes to with a cigarette between his lips. She blushed as his gaze flickered over her. “Please. A child weighs less than this.” 

He chuckled, flicking the ciggy onto the ground and crushed it under his boot, “I doubt that.” 

Quickly, he stalked to her aid, taking the cake from her sunken arms. The weight did not impint much on his toned forearms, rather it was fairly light in his opinion, but he did not want to seem mean to the gorgeous girl. “Yeah, it’s kinda heavy.” 

“Told ya so,” She giggled, rolling out the cake cart under his arms. 

Gingerly, he slipped the cake onto the rolling cart. “That should do it. I’m surprised Jug isn’t down here yet. I heard him shuffling around upstairs a while ago.”

Betty shrugged, heels sliding whilst trying to plant them steadily into the ground, hoping to inch the cart slightly. Clattering of pebbles clashing with the wheels and frustrated groans of Betty were all that could be heard. 

Sweet Pea took back to his position of leaning against the cold brick wall. He pulled out another stick full of tobacco and lit it on fire. Small clouds of secondhand smoke puffed around him. 

Suddenly, the door flung open. A fierce red headed woman stomped into Betty’s gaze. Hushed, Betty whispered somewhat loudly, “Cheryl?”

Her eyes snapped around, skin soon paling at the sight of her own family.  _ “Betty? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting? Must be a full moon. 
> 
> Witnessed two gay people get engaged. Best moment of my life. I have a tumblr btw @ bug.a.boo.x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily guys, sorry I don’t update a lot. I’m really trying to tho. Thank you to the couple people that actually read this. I want to try to make this only have 10-12 parts <3

Betty halted all actions and attempts and pulled her cousin into a quick embrace then smacked her upside her head. “That’s for leaving me all alone with their bickering and bachelors.”

Cheryl laughed, “You were practically swimming in all genders, so don't wanna hear it!”

“Ah, you know it wasn't. I got called the f-slur at least seven times!” Betty exclaimed, swatting at her cousin. 

“That’s because they are just crude asshats.” 

Betty nodded and disassembled the hug. 

She got behind the cart, using all her muscle to move it. There was not much prevail. 

Sweet Pea was too preoccupied with smoking to notice her struggle, and Cheryl busied herself with stuffing herself deep into the closet. 

Betty's heels planted into the rocks, dragging as she pushed. The cart jolted forward, causing Betty to stumble. 

“You need some help?” 

She looked up at the mysterious figure, only to recognize him as Jellybean’s brother. “Yes,” She sighed gratefully. 

He smiled at her charmingly. 

The cart was not all of that heavy, but the gravel made it almost impossible to push. He groaned, driving it forward into the door. 

“The cake!” Betty exclaimed. 

It spun slightly before resting solidly on the car. 

Both Betty and Jughead sighed in relief, chuckling as they caught each other gazes. 

“At least you didn’t spill cake on me this time,”

Betty remarked. 

He glared at her. “It was an accident!” 

Betty was now able to push the cart onto the tiny slab of concrete, thanks to Jughead mostly. He opened the door for her then showed her where to put the cake. 

“Here’s the money,” He says, handing her the green dollar bills.

She hesitated, tilting her head to make sure she actually saw the money. “I’ve already been paid.”

He shook his head, shoving the money towards her. “Take it as a tip.” 

The bills came to the total of sixty dollars. She pushed it back. “I cannot take this. It’s way too much!” 

He forced it back into her hand. “Please take it. This cake is awesome, and you charged way too little! This cake should’ve been, at the very least, three hundred!”

His face was just so kissable, but she refrained from giving into the urges. Keep it professional, Betty. “But I-I can’t take this.” 

He took the money back with a hefty sigh. “Can I at least offer you a smoke before you leave? It’s the least I can do.”

Normally, she would decline. But, it was another way to defy her mother. Or so she was looking at as if it were. “Yeah.” 

“It’s upstairs, c’mon.”

Betty followed him up the stairs, all caution thrown to the wind. 

Hopefully, he would not be the next Bundy. He did fit the criteria of being good looking and mysterious. 

“Are you hung up on your ex?” Betty abruptly asked. 

He stopped and turned to her. “Why? Are you trying to ask me out or something?”

Betty shook her head. “No! I’m just curious as to whether or not you’re the next Ted Bundy. Just don’t wanna be killed by a super attractive man literally.”

“Well then, no I, a super attractive man, am not hung up on my ex. I will also say that I am not a serial killer.” 

Betty gave him an over exaggerated “mhm”. 

His hands flew up in surrender. “I am not the one that decided to follow a potential serial killers into unknown locations.” 

The room was blank with two white doors, a worn couch with a side table next to it, and a warm box of beer in the center of the floor. 

“It doesn’t look like you’re gonna kill me. It just looks….. sad,” Betty commented, taking in the plain eggshell white walls. 

Before he could reply, thunder rumbled in the near distance. Spurts of blue and purple scattered across the sky. 

Betty sighed, “Guess I’m not going anywhere. I hate rain.”

“Me too,” He agreed. “You can stay up here until it’s time for Toni to propose. Then you can come down and snap a few photos for your website.”

She thought about it for a few minutes. “That's smart actually. Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Of course. Make yourself at home while I go tell Toni that you’re sticking around.” 

She nodded, shrugging off her coat. Quickly, she shot her employee a text to close while it poured and instructed to let the homeless in as they needed. 

Meanwhile, Jughead was in the kitchen. He was trying to sneak a peek at the cake Betty had brought. 

“Jughead, stop trying to pry at my cake. Betty is the best around. Stop being a dickhead!” Toni chided, swatting at him.

He groaned in annoyance. “Betty’s staying upstairs in my room until the rain clears.”

“I know.” She rolled her eyes.

Perplexed, he furrowed his eyebrows.

“What!? The walls are thin.” 

He rolled his eyes then ventured back to Betty. 

The party did not officially start until 12 pm, so he had a bit of time to spare. Well, that time would be spent smoking a partially legal substance with a baker he’s met a handful of times. He was getting baked with a baker. 

Betty was sitting on the couch, scrolling through her various media. 

Mentally, he noted to get her Instagram. He knocked on the open door. 

She looked up, smiling. “Hi.”

“You ready?”

“I think so,” She paused, taking a long sigh. “I’ve never done this before.”

He simply nodded. “Oh, I know. Just don’t go too hard. We’ll try half a one for your first time.”

Rolling papers and “herb” were displayed on the table, staring back at her. She gulped looking up at him. 

Jughead offered her a sweet smile from across the table. Now, he was rolling a joint. He held it in his mouth and flickered a flame over the end. Puffs of smoke emitted from his mouth. 

Betty swears it’s the hottest thing she has ever seen. A dark, mysterious man that could make a nun blush at the sight of his face then he had the audacity to smoke. Fuck, being called sex on legs; he was an orgasm on legs. 

He took another long drag then passed it on to her. “You just smoke it like the fake cigarettes that you had as a kid.”

Following the instructions, Betty took a short, slow drag from it. She hacked loudly, smoke seeping out of her mouth.

He took the joint away and gave her some space. “It’s fine. That happens sometimes. Do you want some water?” 

Still coughing, Betty nodded. 

Water bottles were in the little kitchen area that she hadn’t noticed until now. 

He handed her the bottle, and Betty sipped it immediately, mumbling a “thanks”. 

“You want another hit?” He teased. 

Betty shrugged. “Fuck, why not?” 

She flicked the ash in the ashtray then took a longer drag of the somewhat legal “herb”. 

Jughead reaches out, taking the joint from her hand. Ringlets of smoke surrounded him as he finished it off. 

Time flies when you’re having fun, Betty supposes. The anniversary party was commencing down stairs.

Both of them put some eye drops in, Betty needing much assistance. She was in normal baker clothes, nothing too impressive. 

After an hour, it was time for cake. Within that time period, no one had noticed that they were baked with the exception of Sweet Pea, who noticed Betty’s bloodshot eyes. 

Betty got in place to take photos.

First, Toni stepped near the cake followed by her girlfriend. 

Pure confusion overtook Betty when she saw Cheryl join Toni. “What the hell?”

Both women kissed then smiled at the crowd. Toni unfolded the box, carefully revealing the cake. It had a simple coat of white icing, two flags (the lesbian and bisexual flags) on the top tier then a pleasantly frosted rainbow on the bottom tier. In multicolor frosting it read: “To whom I love, I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?” 

Cheryl cupped her hands over her mouth, wordlessly nodding. Tears streamed down her face. 

Toni embraces her, kissing her lovingly. “Is that a yes?”

She nodded, crying. “Of course it is!”

Betty captured this moment on her phone. Although Betty never knew, she still supported her cousin and her girlfriend, now her fiancé. 

They mumbled “I love you” to each other before sweetly kissing again. 

Cheryl pulled away, giggling. Her eyes locked on the presence of her family member snapping photos. 

Betty smiled and offered her a thumbs up. 

She giggled, tears still streaming, “Who wants cake!?” 

The bar cheered loudly. Jughead starred, through the endless bodies, at Betty. A few unkempt strands of her blonde hair were in her face, almost daring him to push them out of her eyes. 

She caught his eyes, smiling and waving at him. 

The room stilled, but he could not tell if it were from the drugs or the sight of her. Soon enough, they would both be his addiction. Would that be so bad though? 

His thoughts were broken up when a plate full of funfetti cake was shoved into his hands. It looked quite delightful if he did say so himself. 

He took a seat at one of the booths in a far back corner, the one that no one really minded. Betty was lost somewhere in the crowd after attempting to get some cake for herself. 

A girl, roughly twenty, took the seat next to him. 

Uncomfortably, he shifted over a bit more for some much needed space. 

That only prompted her to move closer to him. Her dyed platinum hair now skimmed his shoulder. “Hi, I’m Brandy.”

He forced a smile. “Hey, I’m Jughead.”

She licked over her chapped lips, eyeing him up and down. “Oh, I know.”

Jughead just started eating his cake, trying to stay unnoticed. 

“Do you like the cake?” She randomly asked. 

“Mhm.”

She leaned in, whispering, “You know, I have better cake that you could eat.”

Her breath fanned over his face, allowing him to smell her putrid breath. 

“Nah, I’m really into Betty’s cake,” He replied, looking a bit uncomfy. 

“You sure?” 

Before he could respond, Betty slapped her plate on the table. “You really left me up there by myself?” Betty chided. 

Confused at first, he played into it. “I’m so sorry, Betty.” 

Betty playfully stabbed at him with her fork. “I don’t know if you’re forgiven. You’re gonna have to beg.”

He smirked, taking a bite of his food. “Oh, dearest Betts, please forgive me. I promise to never,  _ ever _ leave you again.”

Brandy looked between the two before taking her plate and leaving. 

They both exchange glances then began cackling. 

Betty finished her first slice. “Oh my God. I’m gonna go get more cake, watch my phone please.” 

He noticed her phone that was facing up on the glossy, dark stained table. “Yeah sure.”

This reminded him to text the girl from last night. He wiped out his phone, texting her. 

He phone dinged across from him. It was his number! 

Betty returned, noticing his demeanor change. “What’s wrong?”

He shifted, crossing his arms. “Why the hell were you in my bar last night?”

She laughed, furrowing his eyebrows, “What?”

“You heard me. No wonder you looked so fucking familiar! I knew it!” 

Everyone’s heads shot near them. 

Jughead dismissed them with a venomous glare. 

“Fine,” Betty sighed. “I think you could help me find out why my mom hates you guys, and why she had a serpent jacket.”

“Hm, so you want me to help you? What do I get from it?” 

Betty reaches into her pocket and pulls out the old photograph. She slid it across the table. “This. I think you’ll take an interest in this, and I think we could solve this together.”

His fingers pinched the photo, running his fingers over his father. “I’m in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof someone lmk how to link my tumblr please


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment x

Aphrodite purred on the couch.

“Cmon, get down kitty. We have company coming, and I don’t think they were your hair shed all over them.”

Aphrodite stared up at her with her beautiful green eyes.

Betty sighed, petting her, “Fine. You win.”

She happily rubbed her head against Betty’s hand, enjoying her attention.

Betty picked up Aphrodite, snuggling her to her chest. “You’re so spoiled, you know that?”

Purring, Aphrodite snuggles into her arms, eyeing her smugly.

“Yes, you are. Don’t look at me like that.”

Abrupt knocking broke the one-sided conversation. Betty looked at her cat and laughed, “You gonna get that?”

Unamused, Aphrodite lunged out of Betty’s arm, towards the couch. She pawed at the cushion before resting on it.

Betty huffed at her, turning away from her cat. “Thanks for the help, Aph.” Gingerly, she shifted onto her tiptoes, peeking at the person on the other side of the door.

Clicking echoed through the corridor, and Betty cracked open the door. She cracked a smile. “Jughead, hi.”

A wife-beater clung to his hips, tucking them into his worn blue jeans, held together by a belt.He readjusted his beanie, tucking a stray curl under the cap. “Betty, hi.”

Tinily smiling, Betty pushed her door open. “Sorry for the mess. I have been on a stress baking binge recently from finding all of this out.”

Racks of cookies littered her kitchen counter along with a pile of dishes in her sink. Betty didn’t look much better herself. Her hair was frizzed, and her clothes had flour all over them.

He flopped onto the couch, resting his heavily booted feet on her wooden coffee table. Thud. “It’s fine. I don’t mind it as long as we can solve this. That’s all that matters.”

Betty nodded, disappearing into her bedroom then re-emerging a few moments with a broken box. Carefully, she rested it on the table. “That’s all. I looked over it all except the case file. I haven’t had time, and I would need someone else to convince me I wasn’t crazy.”

“I get that. Lemme look through this shit like the old photos. We’ll go through the case files together, so we can solve this together.” He dug into the box, pulling out a stack of old Polaroids.

Betty also grabbed a stack for herself, flipping through it. Old photos of a smiling Alice and a woman with black hair seemed to be common. She reached across the coffee table, tapping his boat. “Do you know who this is?”

His fingers pinched the photo closer, squinting at the face. “That’s my mom.”

“Really?!” She pulled the photo back. “There’s an entire stack of photos of them!”

Wordlessly, he stared at the photo intricately. “Betty?”

“Hm?” She mumbled as she continued to flip through her stack.

“Why is your mom in bed with my mom in this one?”

She whipped her head around, jerking away from the Polaroids. He flipped it, allowing her to see a young Alice and a young Gladys, stark naked under their sheets. “Wha-this is bullshit!”

He crossed his arms, straightening up his posture. “What is it?”

Faint tears ghosted her eyes. “It was so hard to come out! Growing up with a woman like that when it was eat, pray, get good grades, impress the boys, and fucking sleep! With an absentee father that would bang his fucking secretary, that gave him crabs!” She smiled, giggling as tears threatened to spill. “I’m sorry. I’m crazy.”

He laughed slightly, “Aren’t we all?”

“I suppose, but I went on a good five-minute rant about my family problems. Sorry about that. Sometimes, I just need a good scream.”

They returned to their stations, flipping through the pictures. Soon enough, the pictures were all gone through, and the pair only had set aside a picture of a boy with red, curly hair and the one of their moms.

Jughead lifted a shoebox from within the box and set it right aside the deteriorating box. He blew the dust off and popped off the lid. Various items piled into itself. Photos, notes, stickers, etc.

Betty helped him rummage through the box, making a shocking discovery. “Uh, Jughead?”

He looked up at her hand, rather what was in her hand. “What the fuck? Is that what I think it is?”

Nodding, Betty’s face grew more disgusted and curious. “She was pregnant?” Betty did some quick math, mumbling numbers. “This is two years before my sister was born. And I don’t have another sibling. Do you think she aborted it?”

He picked up the test, eyeing it then looking into the shoebox. “It is a possibility. I don’t know though.”

“I mean there has to be something in that file folder. I’m gonna look through it now, okay?”

Simply, he nods. He had to solve this. Why were his father and Alice Cooper hanging together? More importantly, why did his mother sleep with Alice Cooper?

Betty cracks open the file, moving aside the newspaper clippings. She found a discharge form from a Hospital. “Hey, Jug, do you know if hospitals do abortions?”

“Sometimes, I think.”

Betty yawned, stretching back on her couch. She looked over at the clock. 1:00 am. How it got so late, she didn’t know.

She looked across from her to see Jughead asleep, drooling with a picture still in his hand. His shoes and jacket were discarded long ago.

Betty plucked the photo from his hands and covered him with her soft pink comforter.

Aphrodite spent most of the night, hiding from Jughead in Betty’s room. Now, Betty would climb into bed and snuggle with her cat.

~~~~

The lingering smell of nicotine seeped through her room, making her toss and turn. The balcony had an entrance to her room and the main room, the living room.

Aphrodite pawed at Betty’s face lightly, waking her up joyously.

“C’mon kitty, it’s still early. Let me sleep for another hour,” Betty yawned, swatting her away.

Not budging, Aphrodite continues to step on her until she finally wakes up.

Betty pushes the cat away, kicking off the covers and wrapping in her robe. “You’re lucky you’re cute, y’ know that?”

Aphrodite purrs, stretching her body before residing at the foot of Betty’s bed.

Smiling, Betty shakes her head before entering her cold hallway, the door clicking behind her. She took a quick peek over the couch, seeing the disheveled mess of blankets and lack of boots, concluding that he must have left.

Deeply sighing, Betty warms the coffee pot. She turns on her heels, reaching in her cabinet to grab her favorite coffee mug. It reads I heart NY. It started off as a joke between friends in their group, and it is now her favorite mug.

Everyone was going away to college, but Betty decided to follow her dreams rather than going with the safe option of education. It seems to be going well so far.

The beeping of the coffee machine broke her train of thought. She poured herself a warm cup of coffee, splashing in some flavored creamer.

“Is that dark roast?”

Betty jumped a mile, titling her mug back on her robe. “Fuck, shit, ow, it’s so hot!”

Jughead rushed to gather up napkins, helping her relieve the sting of fresh coffee. “I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine. Accidents happen,” She reassured, offering a comforting smile. “It is a dark roast by the way.”

Chuckling, he grins at Betty.

Their close, really close, mere inches apart. The paper towels drop to the ground, his hands busying themselves with gliding their way up her shoulder and neck, cupping her face.

A mere game of chicken now. His hands threaded through her hair while her hands slowly explored his body.

Doe-eyed, Betty reached up, pulling him to level with her. Her breath fanned over his lips, eyes closing in anticipation.

Their noses lightly brushed together, inching closer together. Was Betty about to kiss a guy she just met in her kitchen? Yes, yes she was.

This was tiring, this stupid game of chicken. He bit the bullet, pulling her up into a passionate kiss. His hands found their way to her butt, lifting her onto the counter, causing a loud thud that echoed through the entire complex.

Sensually, he pulled her hair, allowing him access to her velvety neck, sucking marks all along her neck column. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

Her skin was hot with want and desire. His hooded eyes only drove her desire more. She wanted him everywhere, touching, kissing, and pleasing. A soft moan left her mouth, muffled by her bitten lip.

His thumb swiped her lip, releasing her bottom lip. “None of-“

_Beep_! The coffee machine whined, alerting that the caffeine was done.

They stared, disheveled,at each other, anting from their swollen, kissed lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Gladys? Oop-

**Author's Note:**

> We'll get to know Jug more in the next chapter. Gonna post next part next Friday. Please comment. Hopefully this is only like 10 chapters or 11. Don't wanna drag it out out x


End file.
